mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Tempest
The is a key event in Mahou Shoujo Site. Prophecy If one of the Magical Girls clicks on one of the Sites of Magical Girls Administrators, she will have access to a countdown. It is said that when the account ends, the Tempest will begin, which will cause the destruction of humanity. Event The Tempest consists in that, on August 11 at 19:23 https://twitter.com/Weekly_Champion/status/1028038380263796736, the seal of The King, the cause of a great disaster in the past, will open up, leading to the destruction of humanity. However, due to the great flow of negative energy, the king was able to wake up 10 days earlier than expected and start the tempest on the same day. Way to Survive The Administrators say that only the Magical Girl with the most Sticks and the highest use of negative energy will survive the Tempest. Although it is questionable how this works, it is true as in chapter 86 Nana says that it’s true and it’s better than to tell from the start then to hide it, but it is quite impossible due to them running out of lifespan before they can collect enough. Later it was later proven that this method to survive is indeed false and simply a lie said by the Admins in order to further motivate certain Magical Girls(Rina Shioi, Kosame Amagai's Group, and Sarina Shizukume) to use their sticks even more for evil/malicious actions in order to gather more Negative Energy to hasten the Energy build up for Tempest. Later Nana Proposed a plan to defeat the King and stop the Tempest; as the Negative Energy of males using a Stick cause direct damage to the King Kichiro Misumi and Kaname Asagiri will directly combat the King on top of the Altair while the remaining Magical Girls will attempt to destroy the Altar below to end the Tempest. Human sorting The Tempest started 10 days earlier than expected, as shown in chapter 114, it started that very same day as well with the King appearing in the center of Tokyo, where she created a giant Altar and began the Fertilization of Mankind, Where it is said the King will destroy and remake the world by remaking mankind with only Positive Energy, removing all the Negative Energy from it, the King will accomplish this by using the gathered negative energy of the Magical Girls who have used their Sticks for evil deeds as fuel. The King has transformed all of mankind for this, except those who have used a Stick, not limited to only the Magical Girls but also any man or male who has also used a stick, as the King only saw the Magical Girls as pawns to gather negative energy for her, The King will thus then begin to gather all of humanity by transforming them into sperm and gathering them into the Altar or the Womb when the King will begin to purge them of their Negative Energy and remake them into new humans who only have Positive Energy. New Humanity Tempest.png|New Humanity without Negative Energy (Emotion) Goal It was initially believed that the King's only Goal was to Simply purge humanity of their Negative Energy and make them anew as a new race of humans with only Positive Energy, but in Chapter 131, it was further revealed that King did not only plan on recreating humanity, but to abandon the Planet and move to a new one altogether. After she Completely converts all of Humanity into sperm and Absorb them into herself she would then completely uproot the "Altar" from the planet, which was revealed to be the very "Core" of the planet earth in order to travel to a new planet and begin anew and create a "Utopia", this, however, would completely destroy the Earth in the process. References * Ichi wondered if the name "Tempest" was taken/based from the Shakespeare Play "The Tempest", which was confirmed by The King in Chapter 119. es:Tempestad Category:Terminology